Doors have been used for centuries to provide and deny access through openings and passageways. Various mechanisms have been used to secure a door in a closed position in an opening or passageway. A common arrangement includes a door pivotably mounted in a door frame by hinges. The door includes a latch that cooperates with a strike plate fixed to the door frame to latch the door in the closed position or allow the door to be opened by withdrawing the latch from the strike plate. A wide variety of latches are known. For example, the latch may be a spring bolt that is retracted by turning a door knob and/or the latch may be a deadbolt.
AU-A-22809/02 to Arthur Colin Driscoll discloses a door assembly that includes a door frame with a retractable cover. The door assembly includes a traditional latch and striker plate arrangement to hold the door in the closed position. When, however, a deadbolt on the door is latched to the doorframe, the deadbolt rotates the cover to cover the gap between the door frame and the door. Thus, the cover acts as improved security by preventing access to the deadbolt from a location exterior to the door while the deadbolt and latch on the door secure the door in the closed position.